Ways you know you are an Resident Evil Freak
by Dante'slittlesiren16
Summary: Just a few ways I came up with to prove you are an RE Freak. give a woot if you thought of ANY of these.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil, games or movies, I'm just a die hard fan and if I did own them Oh the things I would make those boys do * Drool * * Ahem * well anyway ON WITH THE LIST!_

_**Top 22 ways u know you are an Resident Evil freak**_

1 .You think the movie series would have been better if they had based it off the video games (Which came out first!) or did them all like Resident Evil Degeneration (Guilty...And they would have been better if they did! )

2. You wanted Claire Redfield as a big sister or mother figure (Guilty again she is so Kick ass!)

3. You want or wanted to marry Leon Scott Kennedy (Guilty he is SOOO HOT!)

4. Forget team Edward or Jacob you were (or are) on team Wesker, Chris, Leon, Steve, or William Birkin (A.K.A Team raccoon survivors or Team Umbrella) (UMBRELLA ALL THE WAY WHOO sorry Leon)

5. You played RE4 where Ashley is wearing the suit of armor just so you could shoot at her and not worry at all and laughed for 5 or minutes straight (I nearly peed myself laughing doing that)

6. You cried when Louis died. (WE MISS YOU LOUIS! 3)

7. You made SO many jokes about that weird tentacle thing that came out of Saddler's robe (Dude took WAY too much Viagra)

8. You own more than one RE tshirt or other RE Paraphernalia (I did but someone stole my RE4 Leon shirt but I have my umbrella corp one ^^)

9. You got red and white fabric paint and black pants and did a tribute to Umbrella on them (Gonna do it for the new RE movie ^^)

freaked out when you found out the Actress who played the girl from the old kids show "The comfy couch" has been playing Claire Redfield since the beginning in RE 2 Even in the RE Degeneration movie! (I will never look at the show the same again)

11. You wanted to cry when you thought the reason Leon wouldn't be in the New movie was because he died in the second one. (I looked it up he isn't dead they just couldn't cast the guy they wanted cause he was busy!)

12. Everytime you hear Creature Feature's song "aim for the head" you think that is a perfect theme song for the games or movies. (What? its a song about shooting zombies its perfect!)

13. You have tried to style your hair like your favorite character. ( My Ada haircut failed since I'm a blond but now its grown out a bit it looks a little like Leon's ^^)

14. If you are a girl (or like crossdressing) you want Ada's dress ( still saving up for it)

15. You think Claire and Leon have a thing for eachother (Cleon`3)

16. You think Leon needs to get over Ada ( I mean come on she has tried to kill and double cross him more than once!)

17. You wanted to name a pet Licker (as soon as I get a dog)

18. You have a friend named Chris or Albert or Al and you find yourself screaming CHRIIIIIISSSS or WESKEEEEEEERRRR! anytime you see them (my friend Kristen hated that)

19. If you ever see a man with slick backed blond hair, sunglasses, all black, and in a nice dark colored car you can't help but think that Wesker MIGHT be real ( I still hold onto hope)

20. You use some Resident Evil video game quotes in everyday life (I've used Leons "got gum" line SO many times)

21. When you watch a horror movie (non zombie) and see some rickety old cabin looking house you find yourself thinking when are the Ganados gonna show up or when is Leon gonna come busting in to save the day. (Guilty I was watching Wrong turn and saw the cabin and though " Hey that looks like the cabin where Mendez tried to strangle me to death in!")

22. You think Chris and Jill have a thing for eachother (They are WAY too close to be JUST friends)

_**A/N:** Well this is my first submission so please be nice with the criticism. Oh and I may make another list if you guys like this one. And please if you have more ways to prove you are an RE freak let me know and if they are yaoi ones PLEASE Let me know I will gladly make a yaoi RE List. Well thats it for my rant. TATA people and remember if you are nice to this and leave reviews and comments I will give you Wesker or Leon or Chris shaped cookies! 3_


End file.
